One girl, Six Brothers
by fallenstar2113
Summary: I thought everything was going to be okay, all they had to do was watch me. But it's not always that black and white is it? I can't believe I'm in the middle of this. I do not own Diabolik Lovers or any of the characters. ((chapter 8 in progress))
1. The Letter

As we approach the house I could tell that it was going to be different from the other house's I had stayed at. I sit back and enjoy the rest of the ride.

"Are you ready?" He ask looking at me from the seat in front of me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I whisper.

He laughs, "Don't be so shy."

There was something about that man that made me think of a tiger waiting for his prey. "I'm not shy" I say sitting up straight in my seat, "I just don't like you."

He laugh again, "Well that's okay because not a lot of people like me." He smiles at me from across the seat, "I hope you enjoy your stay here."

I sit back in my seat and look at the huge house that is appearing over the hill. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this." I mutter under my breath.

He laughs, "My oldest son's will be watching over you until I can return." He says holding a bag out towards me. "Their names are Reji and Shuu, please give him the letter in this bag."

I take the bag from him and pull the letter out, "Okay, and then what?"

He smiles a sinister smile, "Then we'll see were it all leads."

The car comes to a stop. As the driver get's out and comes to my side of the car to let me out but he stopped me, "Behave yourself Kogami. We wouldn't want me to punish you again," He grabs my arm pull's me towards him, "Now would we?"

I jerk away from him, "Let me go!"

His smile fades and he grabs me by the shoulder pull's me closer, "If I were you I would watch what you do! Remember you're alive because of me and you better remember that. Now what do you say?"

I try to jerk away from him, but he grabs my hair and pulls me back, "What do you say Kogami?"

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

He pulls harder, "What I couldn't hear you?"

"I'm sorry Karlheinz, I won't do it again. Please forgive me." I say louder.

He smiles and let's go of my hair, "That's better, now get going Kogami. I'll come in a week to see how you are doing."

I move slowly away from him, "Okay." I get out of the car. As I start to walk up the steps Karlheinz leans out the window.

"Remember Kogami, you're alive because of me." He rolls the window up and cars pulls away.

I watch the car with that horrible man pull away. I turn around and walk up the steps to my new home, I open the door and walk in.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" I say walking further into the house. "Hello?"

"Damn why are you so loud?" Someone says from behind me.

I turn around and see a boy with red hair lying on a couch.

"I'm looking for Reiji, do you know were he is." I say looking at him.

He sit's up and opens is eyes," Why are you looking for him?" He smiles and laughs a little.

"I don't see how that's any of your business Ayato." I say smiling as his smile fades.

He stares at me, "How do you know my name?"

I see someone come up to me from behind. Right before they can touch me I turn around grab their arm and throw them to the wall.

"Ahhhhh" the other boy yelled as he hit the wall causing it to cave in a little.

"Nice to meet you also Raito." I say standing up straight and looking at them both.

Raito stands up and looks at me, "Who are you?"

"What's with all this noise?" I hear another one of the brother's say.

I turn around to find Reiji standing on the stairs looking at me.

"And who might you be?" He asks me.

"I'm Yoshida Kogami, it's a pleaser to meet you Reiji." I say stepping towards him.

"I wish I could say the same," Raito says from behind me.

"What is your business here Yoshida?" Reiji says giving me a hurtful look.

I stare at him and then smile; "It would be better if we talked in private Reiji." I say.

He studies my face for a few minutes and then nodes his head. He turns on his hells and starts leading me towards a room on the other side of the hall.

When we get to the door I stop, "Shuu would you please join us to." I say then walk into the room.

I see Shuu step away from the window and walk into the room.

I walk over to the window and look out.

"What's this matter about Yoshida?" Reiji says sitting down at the table.

I sigh and walk away from the window. "I'm here on behalf of your father." I say looking at the table.

Reiji looks at me, "How is he?"

"Quite well," I whisper. I take the letter out of my bag and hand it to Reiji.

He takes the letter and reads it. Once he places the letter down on the table he puts his head in his hands.

Shuu takes the letter off the table and reads it. He looks up at me, "Do you know what this letter says?" He asks me.

"No, Karlheinz me to give it to Reiji." I say sinking down in my chair.

He slides the letter over to me.

I pick it up and read.

_Reiji, Shuu I am entrusting you to watch over this girl until I return for her in a week. Her name is Yoshida Kogami, You mustn't under estimate her, she is stronger then she looks._

_She has been chosen by me to become one of your brides. We'll discuses things when I come back in a week._

_Karlheinz _

* * *

**Hey guys :) Tell me how you like the beginning of the story and tell me wither in the review or in a PM which brother Kogami should marry. The brother with the most votes will win.**


	2. Karlheinz

**Karlheinz Point Of View**

* * *

Yoshida Kogami, so beautiful but sour. I smile at her as she looks out the window at the house, "are you ready?" I ask from the seat in front of her.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she whispers.

I laugh, "don't be shy."

She looks me up and down and then says, "I'm not shy," she sits up straight, "I just don't like you."

I laugh again, "That's okay, not a lot of people like me," I smile at her again and say "I hope you enjoy your stay here."

She sits back in her seat and looks out the window. She mutters something under her breath.

"My oldest son's will be watching over you until I return again." I pick the bag up from beside me and hand it to her, "Their names are Reiji and Shuu, give them the letter in the bag."

She takes the bag from me and pulls the letter out, "Okay then what?"

I smile a sinister smile, "Then we'll see were it all leads."

The car stops in front of the mansion and as the driver gets out I stop her, "Behave yourself Kagomi, we wouldn't want to take back out deal," I say taking her arm and pulls her towards me, "now would we?"

She jerks away from me, "Let me go!"

My smile fades and I grab her by the shoulder and pull her closer, "If I were you I would watch what I do! Remember you're alive because of me and you better remember that. Now what do you say?"

She try's to jerk away from me but I grab her hair and pull her back, "What do you say Kogami?"

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

I pull harder, "What I can't hear you?"

"I'm sorry Karlheinzs, I won't do it again. Please forgive me." She say louder.

I smile and let go of her beautiful blue hair, "That's better, now get going Kogami. I'll come in a week to see how you are doing."

She moves away from me slowly, "Okay." She get's out and walks up the steps.

I roll the window down, "Remember Kogami, you're alive because of me." I roll the window up, "Drive." I say to the driver.

As the car rolls away I look down at my hand and see some strands of her hair in my hand, I smile. "You better behave Kogami," I curl my hand up, "We have big plans for you."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had a lot fun writing it. If you are wondering what Kogami looks like, in the next chapter I'm going to describe what she looks like. Remember to tell me in a review or PM me which brother Kogami should marry, right now the only vote I have right now is for Laito.  
**

**Tell me what you think :) **

**=Fallenstar2113= **


	3. A Memory

I stare at the paper and fall into the seat behind me, "How can this be?" I whisper.

"Did you know about this?" I hear Reiji say.

I look up at him, "No I thought he was just moving me again."

"What do you mean moving you again?" Shu asks sitting down.

I lean back in the chair; "Karlheinz saved me from dying when I was about four. I have been with him ever since then, he would move me from different houses ever month or so. I didn't know what was going on and when I tried to run away he would drag me back. I had no idea he was going to say I had to marry one of you guys." I lay my head on the table, "This sucks," I whisper.

"What do you think he's planning Shu?" Reiji asks his brother.

"I don't know but I don't like it." I hear Shu reply.

I sit back up, "What are we going to do?" I say looking at them both.

"It's simple you don't marry any of us." Reiji says looking smug about his response.

I start to agree with him, but then remember what Karlheinz would do if he found out I was disobeying his word. I remember when I disobeyed him once when I was younger and I got a silver knife to the back of my leg; the scar is still there. "No." I say looking down at the table.

Reiji looks up at me in confusion.

"I won't disobey Karlheinz, even if it means marrying one of you. I can't," I say clinching my fists, "I won't." I stand up so fast the chair hit's the wall and shatter into pieces.

"What do you mean Kogami?" Reiji asks standing up, "Why wouldn't you?"

"It's non of your business." I say felling the pain in my leg. "We'll talk later," I say walking away from the table.

"You're being rude." Reiji says grabbing my arm.

"Let go of me." I say loudly.

His grip tightens on my arm.

"I said let go!" I shout grabbing his arm and throwing him thought the door. He sailed and hit the wall across the room making it cave in. He falls to the ground.

"Reiji?" I hear several people say.

My eyes widen at the sight I have cause, "I'm sorry." I whisper, "I'm sorry."

I feel Shu come up behind me, "I'll show you to your room Kogami." He whispers. He take my hand and starts to lead me.

I let him lead me thought the maze like halls until we arrive at a door.

"Here" he says opening the door for me, "this is your room."

I walk in and sit on the edge of the bed and stare at my hands. "I'm sorry for all the trouble," I whisper.

Shu nodes and closes the door leaving me alone in the empty room.

I stand up and look around at the room. It was much nicer then the other rooms I had stayed in and this one has a flat. I walk over to the mirror and stare at the girl in it.

My hair is as blue as the sky and smoky gray eyes to go with it. My hair falls in the middle of my back. As I look at myself it only makes me want to smash the mirror even more.

I turn around and head for the bed, as I lay down I notice all my bags are in here. I pick them up and get out a nightgown that Karlheinz had the maid put in for me. Karl picked out all the clothes I wore; no matter how many times I asked if I could pick them out he always refused.

I slip the gown over my head and lay in bed. I close my eyes and let sleep carry me far away from this place. Away from Karlheinz and everything he's put me thought, even if it's for a little while.

* * *

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it. Remember to vote for the brother that you want Kogami to marry. I have one vote for Raito and one vote for Shu, leave your response in the review or PM me. **

**=Fallenstar2113=**


	4. The Brothers

I wake up as the sun sets in the sky. I get out of bed look around my room and notice a uniform on my dresser with a note.

_Kogami, here is your school uniform._

_Reiji_

I crimple the note up and throw it away. I turn back to the uniform and smile, not something Karlheinz would let me wear. Just as I was about to put it on I hear a knock at me door.

"Kogami, Reiji wants to see you." One of the brothers says thought the door. I try to make out with one it is, but I cant.

"Okay." I say loud another for him to hear me. I put the uniform on and walk out to find Subaru waiting for me.

"Come on." He says walking away.

I follow him down the hall towards the living room. Before we reach the living room he turns down another hallway leading me further into the mansion.

He stops at some big doors and turns to me.

"Reiji and Shuu are in here waiting for you." He turns and walks away.

I watch him disappears and then turn to the door and knock.

"Come in." I hear Reiji say.

I enter the room and discover that it's a library. Shuu is in the far corner reading a book in the light of the moon.

"I see you found your uniform." Reiji says from the corner of the room.

"Yes, thank you for leaving it out for me." I say sitting down near the fireplace.

"Your welcome." He says looking down at a paper. "I went though the bag you brought in with the letter from Karlheinz. There's a letter addressed to you." He says standing up with a letter in his hand. "I opened it," he says looking at me. "But it doesn't make any since to me. You said you've been with Karlheinz for a long time, and that he's moved you around a lot. Do you know why?"

I look at him, "No."

"You know more then your saying Kogami." Reiji says throwing the letter at me. "Read it to me now." The letter lands on the floor in front of me.

I pick it up and look at him, "I'm sorry I can't. If Karlheinz wanted me to share this with you then he would of said so, I won't disobey him." I say standing up.

Before I could blink Reiji is in front of me, "Tell me what it says!" He says grabbing my hands.

I look him in the eyes, "Do you really want what happened last night to happen again?" I say grabbing his hand. "Because I have no problem doing it again."

He was about to say something when Shuu stopped him, "Reiji leave her alone." He places a hand on Reiji's shoulder.

"Get off my Shuu," Reiji turns to his brother, "She should learn her place!"

"Are you stupid?" Shuu says, "you can't make her tick like the others. She's a vampire, and she's much stronger then you'll ever be. You can't push her around; you found that out last night. Besides," He turns to me and pushes me back into the chair, "Look." He looks at me with eyes that were asking for forgiveness. He grabs my legs and turns it around to show Reiji the scar.

I try to get away from his grip but he holds on tighter.

"She's been cut by a silver knife." He says letting go of my leg, "Let me guess, you didn't listen to Karlheinz?"

I sit up right, "Yes." I whisper looking at the ground.

"You can't do anything to make this girl crack." He walks away from his brother, "Come on let's go. We'll be late." He walks out of the room.

I stand up to follow him but Reiji stops me.

He grabs my arm, "Next time I'll make sure he's not here."

I shake his hand away, "I'll be ready." I say following Shuu out of the room.

When I get out of the room Shuu is waiting for me in the living room. "Come this way Kogami." He starts walking away.

I follow him as he leads me outside and into a limo.

As I get into the limo I see the rest of the brothers. "Good evening." I say sitting down. "Laito I'm sorry about last night, you took me by surprise."

"It's okay darling. But I must say," he smiles at me from under the rim of his hat, "I've never known a girl who would do that, even if she is a vampire."

"Well you lean new things ever day. " I smile at him and then turn around to find the youngest brother sitting next to me, "Hello Kanato, how are you this evening?"

He give me a confused look, and doesn't respond.

Reiji get's into the car and the driver takes off.

It was quite until Ayato spoke up, "How the hell do you know all of our names? What's your name anyways?"

I stare at him and then smile, "OH I didn't relieve how rude I was being, I'm sorry. My name is Yoshida Kogami, if you can't tell I'm a vampire like you. I know all your names because when I was with Karlheinz he gave me picture's of each of you so that if we ever meet I could known your names." I look at each of them, "Shuu is the oldest, then Reiji, and then there's the triplets Ayato, Raito, and then Kanato. The youngest is Subaru."

Ayato looks at me from across the seat, "Why would he do that?"

"You guess it better then mine." I say looking at the ground.

"Why are you here then?" Kanato asks me.

I turn my gaze to Reiji, "Do you want to tell them our should I?" I say.

He looks at me for a long time, "Tell them."

"Damn you," I mutter under my breath. I turn my attention back to the other brothers, "The reason I'm here is because…." I take a deep breath, "Because your Karlheinz wants me to marry one of you."

We sit in silence for a while until Ayato says something that we all were thinking.

"What the hell is he thinking?"

* * *

**Hello wonderful people, hope you are enjoying my story so far. Remember to leave a review of with brother Kogami should marry or PM me.**

** I want to say thank you to every one who has left a review and telling me with brother she should marry.**

**It was brought to my attention that I had the brothers confused. Shuu is the oldest, then Reiji. The triplets are Ayato, Raito, and then Kanato. The youngest out of the brothers os Subaru. **

**Shu-1 **

**Raito-1**

**Subaru-2 ****  
**

**Kanato-1 **

**=Fallenstar2113=**


	5. A Painful Memory

"STOP THE CAR NOW!" Ayato yells at the driver.

He hits the breaks making Subaru, Kanato, and I move with the car and fly forward a little.

"That was uncalled for Ayato." Reiji says from the seat beside me.

"Why would he want us to marry her?" Ayato says pointing at me.

I stare at him, "Excuse me but you know nothing about me in the first place, and in fact I wouldn't want to marry you in the first place. I don't want to marry any of you, but I don't have a choice in the matter." I say.

"Of course you have a choice in the matter! It's your life!" Ayato says.

"You make it sound so easy! I can't make choices like every one else can Ayato." I say shouting at him, "I owe my life to Karlheinz and he wont let me forget it, or pay him back. He has total control over my life. He always has!" I open the limo door and get out.

"Where are you going Kogami?" Ayato says sticking his head out of the open door.

I turn around to face him, "Some were far away from you!" I turn back around and start walking in the direction of the mansion.

I hear the door slam shut and start to move in the opposite direction.

"You know this isn't going to solve anything right?" I hear someone say from behind me.

I turn around to find Subaru standing behind me. "I know," I say and continue to walk away.

I hear him start walking behind me. I stop and stare at him, "Why are you following me anyways?"

He shoves his hands in his pockets, "You don't know the way to the house, and you don't have the key. Reiji called the butler and told him not to let you in. I" he says pulling out a chain, "have a key, and Reiji wants me to get to know you."

"Don't sound so thrilled." I say turning around.

"Come on." Subaru says walking in front of me.

I follow him. I put my hands in my pocket and find the letter. I pull it out and read it.

_Kogami,_

_Only you can understand this letter, Reiji can't read it. I want you to remember who has taken care of you since you were a little girl. I know you won't disobey, and if you try to run away you know what will happen._

_Be a good girl_

_Karlheinz_

I stare at the letter and how he wrote it, "Why? Why does he do this to me?" I say falling to the ground. I could feel the pain in my leg again, like it was happening all over again.

Subaru turns around and runs over to me. "Kogami what's wrong? Hey listen! What's wrong?"

I feel the pain of the cut and then I feel another one on my arm were I was burned. I grab my arm and clinch it to my chest. "Why?" I whisper, as the pain get's unbearable. I look up and see Karlheinz kneeling beside me, "Why do I feel pain? I'm a vampire why did you make me this way!" I say hitting him, "Why, why, why?" I feel tears fall from my eyes, "I hate you!" I say as everything around me go's dark.

* * *

**Hey guys, so when I wrote the letter it was written differently, I'm sorry about that.**

**Here are the votes so far. **

**Subaru-3**

**Laito-3**

**Shuu-2**

**Kanato-2**

**Remember to vote for the brother Kogami should marry, leave it on the review or PM me. Hope you are enjoying the story.**

**=Fallenstar2113=**


	6. A Connection

I don't remember what happened to me, but when I open my eyes I'm in Subaru's arms and he's carrying me up the stairs of the mansion.

"Put me down," I whisper.

He looks down at me and smiles, "You know you aren't that heavy."

I notice there's a huge burse on his check. "Did I do that?" I whisper.

He ignores my question and opens my bedroom door. He walks over to the bed and places me on it. He stares at me for a second and then turns around to leave.

"Subaru," I say standing up.

He turns around.

"Thank you," I say clinching my fists. "You could of left me on the road," I sit down, "I'm sorry you had to go thought the trouble of carrying me."

"Don't worry about it Kogami." He says turning around to leave the room but stops in the doorway, "Kogami, what did you mean when you said you own Karlheinz your life?"

"When I was five years old I was dying. Karlheinz found me trying to steal from this store and took me in. He left me human for two year then he turned me into a vampire when I was seven." I say staring at the floor, "I regret the day I let him take me." I whisper.

Subaru turns around and looks at me, "I'm sorry I asked."

"It's okay," I say looking up at him. "You have a right to now."

He moves to the bed and sits at the edge, "Do you hate Karlheinz?"

I stare at him for a while and answer, "Yes, I've hated him from the first day we meet. Do you hate him Subaru?"

He stands up and walks to the door but stops again, "Yes" he whisper and leaves shutting the door behind him.

I stare at the door for a second hoping he would come back, but I knew he wouldn't. I get up and change into a lace nightgown. I turn the light off in my room and open the balcony door's to look at the night sky. I stare at the stars and smile, until I see lights coming from the road. The limo pulls into the drive way and the brothers come out.

Reiji is the last one out of the limo. He steps away from it and looks up at me.

I turn around and walk back into my room shutting the doors behind me and walk by the mirror again. I look into it by the light of a candle and notice someone is in the room with me. I pretend not to notice and blow out the candle.

"Whoever you are, get out." I say still staring at the mirror.

"It's just me," I hear Subaru say.

I turn around and see him standing beside my bed.

"Don't do that Subaru, I thought you were someone else." I say walking past him and getting into bed. "Why did you come back?" I say pulling the sheets to my face.

He sit's in the edge of the bed again, "Because I want to get to know you."

I laugh a little, "Did Reiji send you again?"

"No," he whispers.

I feel my face get hot, "how do I know your telling me the truth? I've been lied to all my life."I whisper as I sit up and stare at him, "How do I know I can trust you."

He moves closer to me, "You don't." He takes my face in his hands.

I close the distance between us and just as out lips were about to touch someone knock on my door.

Subaru moves away from me as I get up to answer the door.

When I open Ayato come's in and turn's on the light.

"Don't you know it's rude to barge into a lady's room without her consent, and when she's in her night dress?" I say leaning agents the doorframe.

He laughs, "You aren't a lady to begin with," he turns to me and pins me agents the wall. "Now why don't we talk?"

I move away from him, and sit on my bed, "why not Ayato. Let me guess you want to know about me because I know all about you. Shall I explain?" I say smiling, "You're the youngest out the triplets and when you were a child you were abused by your mother.. Your favorite sport is basketball, and you give everyone a nick name. " I smile at him, "do I need to go on? Because I can."

He laughs, "You have no idea what my child hood was like." He looks at me.

"I don't have to, because my childhood is so much worse." I say standing up, "Now if you please, I'm tired and would like to sleep." I point at the door.

"I'm not leaving." He says sitting down on my bed.

"Fine," I say taking him by the shoulder and pushing down on it as I could.

I hear it break and Ayato flinches in pain. He moves away form me holding his shoulder. "Why the hell would you break my shoulder?" he yells.

"Because of this." I say walking over towards him and kicking him in the stomach knocking him out of the room and into the hallway. "Good night Ayato." I say closing the door.

I look around the room and notice the doors to the balcony are open. I shut them and smile. I turn my light off and crawl back into bed, letting the sleep take me to a dream land.

* * *

**Hey sorry it has taken me so long to post a new chapter.  
**

**Here is the standing for the contest**

**Subaru-4**

**Laito-3**

**Shuu-2**

**Kanato-2**

**Reiji-1**

**I will end the contest when chapter 12 is put out. Remember to send in your votes in a review or PM me. **

**Thank you for reading my story and I hop you are enjoying it. **

**=Fallenstar2113=**


	7. Will You?

I awoke to shouting outside my door. I sit up in bed and can see feet from underneath the door. I get out of bed and walk over to the door putting my ear to it.

"We shouldn't wake her."

I hear some one say but I can't make out with brother it is.

"I'll do it! I'm not afraid." Someone else says but I can make out this voice. It was Ayato.

I back away from the door when I feel someone grab my arms and start pulling me towards the balcony.

"Don't struggle! Just come." I hear Shuu whisper into my ear.

I do as he says and let him lead me outside.

He let's go of my arms, "Okay," He says still whispering turning around and closing the doors.

"What's going on?" I whisper.

He turns and looks at me, "They aren't to happy about what happened last night with Ayato, Reiji it highly angry." He whispers. "What happened?"

I sit down, "Ayato wouldn't leave me alone. I asked him to leave my room and he wouldn't move so I moved him myself."

"You broke his shoulder in the proses." Shuu says looking at me.

I smile at the memory of hearing his shoulder break, "Yes I did. I did ask him to leave." I say looking at him.

"Karlheinz is supposed to come tonight." I hear someone else say.

I turn around and see Subaru standing on the ledge.

"What? He's not support to be here for three more days." I say sinking to the ground. I remember the last time I saw him and remember him telling me to behave.

Subaru comes to my side and wraps his arms around me, "Everything going to be okay Kogami. He can't hurt you anymore."

I look up at him, "Really now?" I move away from him, "Are you going to stop him?" I ask looking at him; I turn to Shuu, "Are you?" Neither of them responds, "That's what I thought." I turn around and look at the night sky.

I feel Subaru touch my back, "I'm sorry Kogami." He whispers.

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you both. You were only trying to help." I say turning back around to face them.

Shuu nodes and disperses into my room which is now has people in it.

I hold my head up high and walk in to find all the brothers. I stare at all of them, "I have been told Karlheinz is coming here tonight. Is it true?"

Reiji smiles, "yes."

I stare at him, "Okay," I look at the rest of the brothers, "When he arrives I would like to speak to him alone," I say with all my courage.

"That's fine," Reiji says. "We'll leave you now to get ready." He say walking out of my room.

I stare at them as they leave. Kanato is the last one out of my room.

He turns around just as he was shutting the door and smiles.

I stare at the now closed door. I walk over to my dresser and pull out a black and blue lace dress. I slip it on and sit on my bed.

I don't know how much time passed as I sat there staring into space when I hear a knock on my door. I look up and see Subaru is standing in the doorway.

"Kogami," He whispers my name, "Karlheinz is here."

I stand up and start walking. As I pass him and whisper his name, "Subaru, I'm afraid."

I walk down the hall way and see Reiji standing outside of the library.

"He's waiting for you." He says with a sinister smile on his face. He opens the door for me as I walk in. I hear the door close behind me and I see Karlheinz standing near the fire.

He turns around and smiles at me, "Kogami" He says spreading his arms out, "How I have missed you."

* * *

**Hey guys, I have some news. I'm getting out of school this Thursday and I don't know when I'll be able to post a new chapter. But I promise I'll find a way some how to get a new chapter out. **

**Here are the votes**

**Subaru- 4**

**Laito- 3 **

**Shuu- 2**

**Kanato- 2**

**Reiji- 1**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll write a new one before I leave. **

**=Fallenstar2113= **


End file.
